nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cleric
Lolth Please note that the deity system in its current state (Version 1.04) is bugged and will not allow you to follow Lolth after reaching level 2. Just select any other deity and ignore this change. The selected deity does not affect any other part of the game, so do not worry if it does not match your preferred choise or play style. If you want to worship Lolth, do so even if you had to select some other god or godess. --''Sherincal420 3/07/07'' :Note: Confirmed that this will be fixed in Patch 1.05 --169.231.1.197 22:34, 16 March 2007 (PDT Implosion DC This was a good choice because the Implosion spell in NWN received an arbitrary +3 bonus to its DC as well as received +2 DC for each Evocation Spell Focus. However, in NWN2 the arbitrary +3 bonus was removed. Actually the last sentence is not true. From the Implosion script in NWN2: All persons within a 5ft radius of the spell must save at +3 DC or die. Also the exact DC line: //Make Reflex save if(!MySavingThrow(SAVING_THROW_FORT, oTarget, GetSpellSaveDC()+3, SAVING_THROW_TYPE_DEATH, OBJECT_SELF, fDelay)) The arbitrary +3 to DC is still there. Ideal Stats section Anyone else think that the ideal starting stats section should be deleted? Reeks of personal opinion to me. +1AB/damage vs 60hp, 30 skill points? Skill points and hitpoints are valuable commodities. GT74 03:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) High level Between divine power and free customized domains, Clerics just feel broken at high level. BAB = level is already crazy, but persistant divine favor on top (even persistant prayer if one feels so inclined) is like having better BAB than a fighter with one casting; yet another +2ab and self-haste is available with battletide (oh and it screws up enemy stats also). Then there are the most exploitable domain spells - haste (persistant), premonition, barkskin - that give a fighting cleric three of the best long-term utilities that other classes should be holding over them to balance the crazyness that is Divine Favor. I won't even start about monkey-gripping Stormlord/Clerics... NWN comparison However, in NWN2 a more strict PnP implementation was taken such that these spells and items no longer stack, making this "burst damage battle cleric" play style far less effective. Amongst others, spells like Aid and Bless do stack; battle clerics are still very effective in NWN2. This was a good choice because the Implosion spell in NWN and NWN2 receives an arbitrary +3 bonus to its DC, which used to be increased by +2 DC for each Evocation Spell Focus. However, in NWN2 and as per 3.5e Spell Focus Feats only grant +1 DC rather than 2. Not to mention that Owl's Wisdom will not stack with any wisdom enhancing items, making it very difficult to reach +12 wisdom that could be more easily attained in NWN. It fails to mention that NWN does not have: Spellcasting Prodigy (+1), +2WIS races (+1), epic spellcasting progression (CL35 = +5), and Fiendish Power (+1), for a combined total of +8 DC. I replaced the section for now with a more elaborate NWN2 guide. GFallen (talk) 22:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC)